Love everlasting
by ThisisWolf134
Summary: Momoka and Fuyuki have let their love for one another blossom over time, but there's more than meets the eye as we shall see.


**Fuyuki and Momoka Present:**

**Love everlasting! De arimasu!**

January 4, 2004

Morning has arrived, bombarding the snow-splotched Nishizawa landscape with its cheerful rays. Fuyuki Hinata wakes up married to the scioness to the Nishizawa fortune; Momoka. "It's been about five or six months since I've earned my engagement to her." He mused aloud as he shifted out of bed, only to find that he and his wife are sharing the same bed. They've also married in secret at the tender age of 14 on new years day. To the untrained eye, that's a shock to the system! Momoka, still clad in her nagajuban, sauntered up to her young husband, and whispered "I want you to get me dressed in a kimono for me, Fuyuki." With all the initial shock now dissapated, he had just barely forgotten that she had agreed to dress exclusively in kimono as Fuyuki Hianta's first and only wife. After getting his act together, Fuyuki decided to slowly remove the navy blue silken robe from it's hanger, sleeve flaps swaying to the motion of his hand shifting it over to his wife's shoulder blades. With her eyes closed, she motioned to insert her arms into the sleeves. Fuyuki got to work measuring the height difference between the bottom of the kimono and the floor, and adjusted it so that it would touch the tops of her feet. As soon as he was done aligning the kimono's right front panel with her right hip, he pulled its left side up and tucked it in to its right side. A good koshihimo and date jime tying later, Fuyuki procured a beautiful white obi to off set her deep blue kimono. As soon as the obi ita was tied into place, Fuyuki began to wrap the obi around Momoka's waist. In so doing, he did well to leave 3 feet of the obi's narrow tail hanging in her back. Fuyuki tied the obi in her back at the point where her obi changes from 6 inches to 12 inches. Fuyuki used a clothespin to hold the obi's narrow tail in place while Momoka makes a drum bow in the back. Fuyuki inserted the obi makura inside the 12 inch part of the obi before tightly tying its two strings and tucking the knot into the obi. Fuyuki walked up to Momoka's front, tied the matching obi age in a square knot, left over right, then right over left. After tucking both ends of her obi age into the obi and tying a cotton cord to the bottom of her obi, he folded it up into itself before tucking the obi tail into the drum bow. Fuyuki then proceeded to tie the navy blue, diamond encrested obi dome in a square knot like the obiage. After some small details were ironed out like the placement of a white orchid on the right side of his wife's hair, along with the application of lip gloss and navy blue eye shadow, Momoka Hinata was now ready to open her near crystalline eyes. After a short while, she opened her eyes slowly, but surely as she saw her beloved husband. Fuyuki was wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt tucked in to a pair of light gray dress pants. He was also wearing a royal blue necktie to offset them both. "Momoka, you're a sight for sore eyes." Fuyuki complimented. As soon as she looked into the mirror, she really knew what he was talking about. She was wearing her most favorite kimono; shining deep blue with royal blue pearlescence and white accents on the sleeve ends and skirt bottom. Her obi and square knotted obi age were a pure white; offset by a deep blue obi dome with a matching blue diamond in the center. She looked down to see her tabi socks holding her matching blue zori in place. Her lip gloss, blue eye shadow, and white orchid rounded off her looks. Overall, her kimono suited her very well, in fact, she had all the beauty that any guy would die for and any girl would kill for because of it. "Come on, Fuyuki. Let's go out for a walk. Hand-in-hand." Momoka quietly pleaded. "Sure, why not." Fuyuki replied. One thing has been made very clear in this celebration of affection; Fuyuki and Momoka were meant for each other, and nobody says otherwise.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Nishizawa manor

Moaghen and Kuosinne were perched on the roofline, staring into the backyard. Moaghen was eyeing an AH-64d Apache Longbow gunship in the distance, with his liaison by his side. "I was pretty impressive back there." Moaghen mused boasting to Kuosinne that he was he one pulling the strings on Fuyuki as he got Momoka dressed. Not only that, but he executed this complex ritual flawlessly. "Yes, but remember that Zeke and Jeb should be coming out for their morning patrol." Kuosinne admonished. "I know, I was just getting warmed up. I mean, I ain't called the mind master for nuttin." Moaghen groused as he sized both helicopter pilots up for a mind control strike. "That hive mind will be ours soon enough." Kuosinne quipped. "Now's my chance!" Moaghen growled as he shot his silk threads at his intended victims, only to have them resume their morning patrol routine. Moaghen is doing this not only to not attract unwanted attention, but to scope out any possibilities of launching a surprise attack against a certain someone in Nerima. After Zeke and Jeb's mind controlled patrol is over and done with, Moaghen took a moment to watch Momoka and Fyuyki holding hands out for their walk, to admire his own handiwork. "And now, we wait." Moaghen lightly breezed. Kuosinne nodded in agreement as they decided upon their next move. Upon sundown, the two assassin drones made their move. First Moaghen struck Zeke and Jeb with mind control, Then he hijacked the people guarding the Apache's hangar, so they can have it prepped for flying to his target. Moaghen transformed into Comanche mode, with Kuosinne providing an illusionary cover up to his elaborate plan. The execution of which so far was just as flawless as his session with Fuyuki. As soon as everything was ready, Moaghen set off with Pilots in toe to their destination. Kuosinne looked on as the commander barked a "Return to base. Let Moaghen handle this from here." Upon hearing this, She deactivated her illusion, deployed her wings, and flew off into the twilight.


End file.
